


Coda (Such an inventive name, I know)

by AU_Queen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Fluff, Coda, Episode: s13e17 The Thing, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 13, but only briefly, cas is there, i don’t know what i’m doing, this just sorta happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: What happened after the final scene.





	Coda (Such an inventive name, I know)

Gabriel watched as Sam paced around the room. Back and forth. Back and forth. 

His brother and Ketch had left a good fifteen minutes ago. Still he paced. Back and forth. Back and forth.

It was going to make Gabe dizzy if he didn’t stop this useless pacing. Back and forth Back and forth.

Over and over again. Back and forth. Back and forth.

He made a loud noise in the back of his throat that made Sam pause. Abruptly he turned to stare at him. Worry for his brother still in his eyes. But eventually it faded and he came back to sit in front of Gabe.

“Uh- yeah, sorry about that,” Sam smiled awkwardly from his chair. Gabe only nodded in understanding. “Why don’t we get you cleaned up and into some new clothes?” There was hesitance in that question, but when Gabe lifted his arms Sam took the cue. He picked him up easily and took him to the bathroom. Let him soak in a tub of warm water while he went to find clothes.

When Sam came back in he helped Gabe wash all the blood off his skin. Dried him and put a pair of Dean’s pants on him as well as one of his own softest shirts. It was a favourite of his, a plain, worn brown shirt with long sleeves. It looked big on Gabe, and he had to roll the sleeves up quite a bit on his arms. A rush of guilt went through him when he realized he thought the big shirt made Gabe look cute. That wasn’t how he should be thinking, not right now. Maybe not ever. So he pushed it aside.

Sam brought Gabe out to the kitchen and sat him at the table. Went to rummage through the fridge for food. Something healthy, but hopefully sweet. Just to be sure Gabe would eat it and not get sick. He placed the food in front of him before he sat down near him. Watched him eat with a grateful look on his face. When Gabe had finished he grabbed the plate to place in the sink. Left it there for later. Then he went back over to Gabe and picked him back up. Frowned slightly when this time Gabe wrapped his arms around his shoulders and he felt the bony appendages against him. How long had he gone without food?

He carried him to his bedroom and placed him in his bed. Wrapped him in the blanket before sitting next to him in a chair. It was silent in the room, and it stayed like that for a long time. Sam just sat there. Watched Gabe as he breathed deeply, eyes closed like he was sleeping. Then Gabe opened his eyes and looked right at Sam. Slowly smiled. And with a raspy voice, Gabriel spoke for the first time in a long time.

“Thanks, Samsquatch.”

Sam felt his heart soar at the words. “Anytime, Gabe.” He replied in a soft tone.

Gabriel nodded once before he turned slightly and went back to sleep. He was asleep for a long time, and Sam didn’t really want to leave the bedroom before he woke up. It wouldn’t sit well with him, Gabe suddenly awake and Sam is just… gone. So he settled in for the long haul. Moved his chair close to the bed and sat there. Hand over Gabe’s, who moved to lace their fingers together in his sleep. Eventually Sam fell asleep as well with his head on the bed, close to Gabe’s side.

And that’s where Cas found them both when he returned.


End file.
